Looking Back on Tomorrow
by Fallen2
Summary: Far in the future Crystal Tokyo comes to its demise. The scout's apprentices go back in time to make it right.
1. Prologue

Looking Back on Tomorrow ~Fallen  
  
Sticks stabbed ruthlessly at her feet as she ran faster and faster toward the palace, each step closer making her fears more real. The sky was black with luurea, dark clouds so thick that they blocked out the sun. Before now she had only seen them on Uranus and Pluto, but now they threatened to cut off all light from earth.  
  
The ground pitched violently throwing her onto her back. She looked in horror as the Crystal Palace began to crumble. 'Princess, not even you can save the pitiful world, it is mine now and forever!' The metallic voice shrieked in her head, sending tears down her cheeks in cascading waterfalls. "Please don't do this Balaria! Please!" The princess cried, falling to her knees as the ground swayed.  
  
With a final stroke of lightning, the Crystal palace disappeared into a million shards of the beautiful stone and crystal it was sculpted from. In a blaze of light, the silver crystal shone like a brilliant star against the luurea. It floated slowly to the princess, as if offering itself to her as a gift. She stretched her hands out and grasped it in both hands. The crystal exploded with a blinding light, sending waves of force through the princess' body. The crystal vanished in a moment, and with it so did the young girl's life force.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
"Princess." She opened her eyes to see the form of Pluto floating over her. The guardian of time had a smile on her face, but tears ran down her face. "Dear Princess. You have saved many planets by sacrificing your life and sending the Silver Crystal back to the past, but it will not last." "What do you mean it won't last?" She asked, panic becoming evident in the princess' voice. "Balaria will travel to the past and destroy all who stand in the way of her obtaining the crystal." The princess looked up at the guardian of the gates of time, "You cannot stop her, can you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "No, I cannot. But you can." The princess nodded, preparing herself to be reborn in the past as a guardian of the Silver Crystal.  
  
Pluto whispered a prayer over her garnet staff. The princess closed her eyes and recited her own prayer: "Celene, keep me safe in all that I do. Guide me to become a great senshi.  
  
Dana keep me safe from harm, Do not allow me to go astray. Chisei bring me back to your planet In a time when I know not what I will do. Serenity allow me to honor you Allow me to keep you safe."  
  
+ + + + +  
  
The princess felt her spirit return to her body, only this time in a time long since past. Her spirit was not alone, she traveled with the other princesses of each planet. But with the good also came the bad. Balaria would soon follow, seeking out her prey.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
2002, Tokyo  
  
Balaria looked down on the planet of earth. 'So this is where they have come. This is where it is.' She laughed.  
  
Spred throughout Tokyo, seven young girls sat up in their bed, a cold sweat on their brows and the sound of Balaria's laugh ringing in their ears.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: The younger senshi are called soldiers for a little less confusion.  
  
Looking Back on Tomorrow ~Fallen  
  
His fingers plucked at the strings of the guitar, each chord woven into a beautiful melody. One of his fingers went astray and hit a sour note, causing the other five in the room to look at him. "She has come." Yaten said, looking up and setting the guitar aside. "Now?" Asked a younger man, about sixteen in contrast to his 20 year old leader. Yaten looked his aprentice in the eye and nodded, confirming the younger man's suspicions. Jason looked at his friends, Alexander and Devon as well as their leaders, Seiya and Taiki. "Will the princesses awaken?" Asked Alexander, looking towards Seiya. "It is likely, however we cannot be sure. If they awaken, they will stand in our way." Taiki said with a sigh. Their mission would not be easy and their goal would not be acomplished without hurting someone.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
The computer screen illuminated the room and was the sole light in the darkness. Mizuno Ami checked through the log one more time before noticing the small envelope in the lower right hand side of the screen. She moved the mouse and double- clicked on it. As she read a small grin apeared on her thin lips. The sailor team was complete once again.  
  
After shutting of the lap top, Ami picked up her communicator and spoke into it. "Sailors, meet at Haikawa shrine in ten minutes. Sailor meeting."  
  
+ + + + +  
  
The nine Senshi stood facing their three friends and three other young men who had been introduced as the aprentices of the Kinmoku sailors. "It is good to see you again Seiya-Kun." Usagi said pleasently. Seiya's response was less friendly and seemed forelorn. "And you, Usako."  
  
+ + + + +  
  
The seven young princesses from the future had been drawn to the shrine. Each was transformed and unaware of the true identities of each other. They were worried that a gathering of so much planetary power would attract one of Balaria's Pereldar. Each Pereldar had enough power to look into a barrer of planetary power and pull out their heart crystal. If that crystal was not the silver crystal, it would become something evil, something dangerous.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
Usagi was almost going to reply when a rustling came from the bushes. A tall woman apeared , looking lost. She turned her head to look at the group. She shrieked an ear shattering sound and threw a long rod that embeded itself in Haruka's chest. The rod disolved and in its place appeared a bright yellow, circular crystal. In the blink of an eye the crystal exploded with black vines that took the shape of an eagle. "Haruka!" Cried Michiru. The senshi transformed themselves and looked menicingly at the eagle. Michiru gathered up her mirror and prepaired to attack. "No!" The nine senshi looked up to see seven small planetary soldiers jump to the ground. "Uranus, you know what to do." Cried the soldier from Mars. The Uranian soldier nodded her head and took out a long golden septer with the crest of Uranus and a crystal attatched to it. "Selene guide my hand in what I am about to do, Dana make my movements swift and wise, Chisei give me the strength to do what I must."  
  
The small soldier from Uranus shone with a brilliant gold fire, her open eyes like shinning amber. She moved her septar in a half circle in front of her and broght it back to the center in a praying position. The septer erupted with a brilliant pearlecent light the encased the area. The eagle screatched and became a yellow crystal once again.  
  
"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune screamed, holding the fallen sailor's hand. The young soldiers began to leave, except for Uranus who held the crystal in her palm. She tossed the crystal into the air where it shattered. The decending shards fell back into the fallen body of Sailor Uranus. The young soldier retreated into the bushed, leaving the Senshi in a group.  
  
In the distance, six forms retreated into the blackness of the Tokyo night. The Soldier from Venus smiled to herself, "It is good the younger three have come, they will help us." 


	3. Chapter 2

Looking Back on Tomorrow ~Fallen  
  
Each Soldier leaned against an item in the alleyway. "So then it is agreed? We will protect them?" Asked Jupiter, a questioning gleam in her eyes. "At all costs." Answered Uranus. The Soldiers looked at the youngest member of their union. "Your dedication to your superior will be your downfall Uranus" The Uranian soldier leveled her eyes with those of the soldier from Pluto. "Do not judge me wise one, I know what I risk with my dedication and I know what you all risk with your hesitation."  
  
A sound at the mouth of the alley brought them to attention. Each girl turned away and left, leaving Kou Yaten to stare after them.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
Kai Koulee woke early the next morning, a strange feeling coursing through her veins. Sighing in resignation she rose slowly from her bed and stretched out her muscles. She had felt like this only once before, long ago in another lifetime before her reincarnation in 21st century Tokyo.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
Michiru and Haruka walked peacefully through the streets of Tokyo, both concentrating on the appearance of a new enemy. Michiru sighed heavily and looked over at a poster in a music shop that read: 'American band makes re-appearance in Japan; Pop sensation THE THREE LIGHTS announces the arrival of a new CD' She laughed at the irony of it all and continued walking in a daze. "Hey! Watch it!" A teenager yelled, snapping Michiru out of her trance. Michiru quickley appologized to the young woman she had walked into and kept walking. "Did you feel it?" "Yes, a new sailor is close. But it's so strange Haruka. I can feel her so well. It's like she's a part of me. It's all so strange."  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 3

Looking Back on Tomorrow ~Fallen  
  
Larissa Krier shivered as the snow fell harder onto Tokyo. She looked around the marketplace she was in and walked into a foodshop. "May I help you little miss?" The salesclerk asked. She nodded slightly. "May I please have two pounds of rice?" The clerk went to fetch it and handed it to her when he returned. She payed him for it and turned to leave the shop when the clerk called out to her. "Next time it snows wear a coat." She nodded and walked out, not having the strength to admit that her father spent their money on nothing but alcohol. Lissa could not afford a coat.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Larissa didn't even hear the croud until it was too late. A young man with white - blond hair knocked her over into the snow, causing her to spill the bag of rice. Larissa watched as he and two other men ran past, followed by an innumerable amount of teenage girls. She sighed and began to scoop the ruined rice from the snow until her hands, already red and frozen from the cold, could no longer move. She let out a heavy breath and stood up, brushing the snow from her wet skirt. "I appologize for my friends." Said a deep voice. She looked up into the eyes of a young man who seemed to be about 16. Lissa merely shook her head and proceded to throw away the ruined rice. When she turned around, he was standing behind her, offering her a palm full of yen. When she looked up at him questioningly he shugged. "It's the least I can do." Larissa took the money with a shaking hand and counted out the small amount it would cost for the rice and handed the difference back to him. When she turned to leave, he reached out and caught her arm. "My name's Jasson Kou." "I'm Larissa Kreir." She smiled up at him and began to walk away, slightly aware that he was following her. Half way down the block she turned around. "is there something I can help you with?" "I'd like to get to know you better." He replied, a little uneasy. She smiled ageain and waved him up to walk next to her. "What would you like to know?" "Well first, why don't you have a coat. It's almost subzero weather." Larissa looked down at her old sweater and wool skirt. "We - my family can't afford it." She replied reluctantly, shivering involutarily at the reminder of how cold she really was. She was surprised when an extra weight was placed on her shoulder. She glanced up at Jasson and then down at the heavy coat he had placed on her shoulders. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, not understanding him and not liking it. "You look like you need a friend. Did you know you have one blue eye and one green one?" She chuckled and nodded. Jasson listened, enjoying the sound of her laughter until it was overtaken by a more harsh sound. A scream. "Stay here." Jasson comanded harshly, running towards the sound and out of sight. Larissa fingered the small string f amber on her wrist. "Oh this is silly." She chided herself.  
  
"Oh dana guide me in what I am about to do, Celene place your hand on my intentions that they may be good, Chisei lend me your strength that I may protect you people, Uranus channel your power to my heart So that I may fight. Uranus Planet Powerm Make Up!"  
  
Larissa closed her eves and raised her hand to the sky. Four bright amber colored lights left the bracelet and shot toward the sky, they returned, now each a bright beam of yellow light. Beginning at her feet, they began to circle her, transforming her into the soldier of Uranus. One light wrapped around her upraised arm and became a prayer wand, while one settled on her brow, becomind a delicate Tier. The others tied into bow at the back of her uniform.  
  
Larissa opened her eyes and ran in the direction the Jasson had gone. She came to a small clearing in cental park. There, a woman lay on her back, a black crystal floating in midair. Another figure stood at the opposite edge of the clearing. "Little Senshi, leave! Your pitiful powers will do nothing to save this woman." Cried the figure at the other edge of the clearing. "You have Changed Sailor Star Seeker. You used to embrace my help." She cried. The Crystal cracked as it began to decentigrate. The woman stood up, an evil gleam in her eyes. Star Seeker raised his hands above his head and let loose three stars of pure energy that hit the woman. Lissa stared at him in rage. "She's still a living person. We can save her!" She said to him. He just shook his head as he prepaired to fire again. Lissa raised her prayer staff above her head. She guided it in a half circle and pointed it at the dying crystal.  
  
"Chisei guide my hand. Save your daughter." A brilliant silver light erupted from the sceptar and struck the crystal. It rose above the woman and shattered; the shards falling back to her body.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
Jasson watched the small soldier complete the ordeal and look back to where he stood. He raised his head in indignation. "Uranus, your powers did not save your world in the Crystal era. They will not save this world now. Do not stand in out way!" He ran from the clearing and de-transformed. He shook his head, trying to get the picture of her gaze from his mind.  
  
The gaze of one green eye and one blue.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
